


Accelerated Consent Program

by jellymelly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellymelly/pseuds/jellymelly
Summary: Chloe goes through the application process for the accelerated consent program.





	Accelerated Consent Program

I walked into the waiting room and up to the window. I took a breath and repeated the line I had rehearsed, "I'm here for an appointment at three o'clock."

The woman behind the window barely looked away from her screen, "Okay, what's your name and date of birth?"

"Chloe Elgan. July 27th 2034."

"Alright, just have a seat and someone will be out to get you."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, going back to one of the many empty chairs along the wall. I was fifteen minutes early just in case, but that just made the wait feel like forever. I was nervous, just sitting, looking down the hall and waiting. I would sit up, my heart racing each time someone came down the hall in case it was for me. A few just walked right by and out, a few shared a few words before one left and the other went back to their office I guessed.

"Chloe?", a woman called out just as I was staring off into space, making me jump to my feet quickly.

"Here!" I came up to her at the entrance to the hallway "I'm Chloe." Shes was older, her hair light brown and going gray, and she just nodded at me and turned to walk down the hall. I followed after her, thanking her as she held open her office door for me, and shut the door behind us.

"You can have a seat." She said, holding her hand out towards a chair in front of her desk. I nodded and sat as she went around her desk, looking me over quickly then to her laptop. "So you are here for the accelerated consent program, correct Chloe?"

I shifted in the stiff backed chair and nodded. "Yes ma'am." She looked at her screen again for a few moments, almost seeming to ignore me. I waited those long quiet moments with just the soft taps of her finger scrolling along her screen.

"Ten years old, you are one of our younger applicants to this program." Almost eleven, I thought to myself, but I kept my mouth shut. "I'm going to ask you some questions, okay Chloe?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Did anyone encourage you to, or make you come here or fill in the online application?" She said, then glanced away from her screen and at me for an answer. The look on her face wasn't exactly impatience, but she didn't seem to want to waste any time.

I shook my head slightly. "No ma'am."

"I know you had to affirm this when you filled in the application, but do you understand what the accelerated consent program is?" Again she looked at me expectantly.

"Yes ma'am."

"And please tell me what it is." She said, looking back at the screen to type something. It was obvious she was going through a checklist or script.

"It's um..." It wasn't that hard to say, it was simple to explain the basics of it, but saying it right then made me pause a moment. "It's a program so I'm allowed to have sex. I mean, it's so people can... can have sex with me and not get in trouble. If I want them to." Stumbling over my answer, I hoped that was okay as she nodded and kept typing.

"Have you had any sexual contact with anyone over the age of consent, including sexual intercourse, touching, or kissing?" Her eyes were back on me, watching for this answer as I squirmed in the seat.

"No ma'am."

"Very good. And have you had any sexual contact with anyone under that age, whether in the accelerated consent program or not, including the things I said before?"

"I just kissed some boys from school, but not with tongue and that's it."

"I see." She typed again. "And you understand that giving false answers to these questions will make you ineligible for the program, and that anyone over age that you had contact with will have to undergo mandatory rehabilitation? You won't be getting them in trouble, but we need to know now in order to make a complete assessment."

"Yes ma'am, no one did ma'am."

She watched my face for a moment, then back to typing. "Do you understand that whether or not you are accepted into the program, we will require you to go to ongoing counselling sessions on a schedule set by your assigned counselor. Note this is not a punishment or meant to deter you. It is only for your safety."

I nodded. "Yes, I understand." I had read all of this as I had filled in the application online. I had read it over and over again with plenty of warnings, options to back out, boxes to check to say I agreed.

She finally gave me a small smile, only for a moment. "Very good." Turning her screen towards me to show the bottom of a form that said everything she had just asked me again "Sign here and we can go on with the rest. Your first counselling session will be today." She was smiling because she got to be done with me for the moment, I could tell. I signed with my finger and turned the screen back. She looked it over, submitted it and stood up again. "Your counselor will be Janet Bremer. Come with me and I'll take you in."

I followed her down the hall, and a few offices down. The door was already ajar when she pushed it open to peek in "Chloe Elgan is here for you."

"Oh good! Show her in, I'm ready for her." Her bright and excited voice came out, so different from the woman who had just been questioning me. She woman with the gray hair held the door open for me. My counselor stood up to meet me, holding her hand out for me "It's nice to meet you Chloe! I'm Janet." She took my hand and shook it, smiling as the other woman closed the door for us.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back at her and she let go and motioned me over to the couch.

"Have a seat." She waited for me as I sat and got comfortable on the cushy couch, right in the middle. She turned her chair around from her desk and unfolded her tablet to look over it briefly. "Okay, so you are here for the accelerated consent program." I nodded as she spoke "And it looks like you are... ten right? Almost eleven? You look a little nervous, but you really don't have to be, we're just talking. I know Heather can be all business." I laughed a little at that, taking a deep breath "So, why do you want to take part in the program Chloe?"

The tension came back as she asked that, feeling tested again and not wanting to answer the wrong thing. "Well I um... I don't know. I was thinking about it a lot, and I wanted to so I could... you know I could do stuff. I think I'm ready and that I could do it, and I want to so... yeah." I trailed off after that bit of a non answer, with her nodding along with me, smiling slightly as she listened.

"That's alright, you don't need to have an answer right away. I have some more questions and we can figure this all out and make sure it's right for you together okay?" She looked over her tablet again "So, I see you have really good marks of progress at school, and you took a sex ed class at the library. I'm sure you payed good attention." Looking up to me with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I did." Smiling back at her as I leaned back, sinking between the cushions a little.

"So you must know all about how things work, at least generally. I won't waste your time asking about all that stuff. I just want to know about you, and if I ask anything you don't know about just let me know. Do you masturbate Chloe?"

I felt my cheeks get a bit more warm when she asked that, casually after reassuring me. Still, the question was what it was. "Yes ma'am, I do."

"How do do you do that, and what do you think about." She said, writing notes with a stylus on her tablet, glancing up at me.

"Well I... I rub myself, my vagina, and like near my clitoris. I also put my finger in sometimes." She just nodded when I looked up from my lap to her, not making eye contact as I talked about this. "And I think about a lot of things. Trying all the things I learned about in the class and I heard about. I think about it kind of a lot and I think I could do it and like I would be good for the program." I hoped she didn't hear the desperation in my voice.

"That sounds pretty normal, I bet it's a lot of fun isn't it?" I smile more and nodded but I could feel my cheeks burning. "It's not about you being good for the program, but about the program being good for you. It seems like it might be though, you seem like a very mature girl for your age. We just want to make very sure that you are doing this for the right reasons, and that this will be safe for you. I know you haven't done anything yet with anyone." She looked at me for a moment, eyes right on my face and studying me more like the Heather lady did "But is there anyone in particular you wanted to have sex with Chloe?"

I shrugged, shaking my head "Well no not really. I mean there are lots of... there are people I thought about it before with but not that I was thinking of in particular I guess."

"No one was encouraging you to come here, no one is making you do this? I know you probably feel like you are getting asked that over and over, but it's really important to us." She smiled as I kept nodding "So how did you learn about the program? Did someone tell you about it, someone else in the program, what?"

"It was in some of the stuff from the class and then I looked at more stuff about it online for a little bit."

"That's good! You sound really resourceful and thoughtful Chloe. Did you look at other 'stuff' online, like pornography? You aren't in trouble at all if you have. The worst trouble you would be in anyway for that would be coming to talk to me, and this isn't so bad is it?"

I laughed a little at that. "No ma'am it's not so bad. I do look at porn online sometimes. When I can."

"You can just call me Janet if you'd like. What sorts of things did you see Chloe?"

"Well, different things. I mean, I looked at sex, and blowjobs." Squirming as I played with the hem of my shirt, looking up at her "And like girls getting... cummed on and anal and deepthroating and getting spanked." I rambled on as I listed off those few more things, blushing hard as she kept that kind smile.

"That's a lot of things to look at! I guess you've had plenty of time to go on and look around. How does looking at those things make you feel Chloe?"

I thought about that for a moment, it was hard to put it into words. "I... I mean it feels good and exciting. It's kind of scary cause I was worried I would get caught by my parents. But just excited and like... aroused." My legs pressing together some "I rub... masturbate my vagina and just think about doing lots of that stuff." I still couldn't tell if that was a good answer as she nodded and took more notes.

"Mhmm! It's fun stuff to look at. How is your life at home with your family, with your parents and..." Looking down at her tablet "And your sister."

I sigh as we move topics away "It's good, I like them a lot."

"That's good, and how about school? Do you have friends there?"

"Umm well I don't have a lot of them but I have a couple friends I guess."

"Do you feel like you need more friends?"

"No, I don't think so. My friends I have are good and stuff and I can always go to them to talk about most things." I saw her smile when I said most things, and nod. I could never talk to them about these things, or I felt like I couldn't.

"So, it sounds like your life is pretty good, but you just want more of some things. Do I have that right Chloe or do you think there is something else?"

"No that's, I think that's it really." It sounded like she understood, like she got it and that it would all be okay.

"I think that's enough for now then, unless you have anything else to say. I'll send you a message so you have my number at any time if you need to contact me, but otherwise we'll have you come back a week from now. Is that okay?" I nodded, standing up with her as she led my towards the door with her hand on my upper back "Great! I will set up the new appointment. All you have to do now is go for the physical examination with Dr. Hehir." She must have been felt me tense up when she said that, opening the door for me "Don't worry, he's very nice. The room is all the way down at the end of the hall, if you go in there to wait for him I'll let him know you are ready, okay Chloe?"

"Okay." I said softly, making my way down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, more chapters to come. Hopefully without too much delay!


End file.
